


Fantasy vs. Reality

by givebackmylifecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bookworm Castiel, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jock Dean, Loner Castiel, M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackmylifecas/pseuds/givebackmylifecas
Summary: Dean attempts to prove to Castiel that reality isn't better than the fantasy worlds he likes to read about.





	Fantasy vs. Reality

**Author's Note:**

> More High School Destiel fluff, what is wrong with me??  
> This is just a short one shot that came to me a while ago, but I haven't had the chance to write until now. Also there are literally no trigger warnings, it's just too fluffy.

Castiel is sitting alone at a table in the school’s outside eating area, quietly reading his book when it is suddenly ripped from his hands. He looks up to see Dean Winchester, the bane of his existence, sort-of-friend, and long-time crush grinning at him from across the table.

“What do you want, Winchester?”, Castiel growls, trying to look angry instead of melting at Dean’s charming smile. Dean ignores Castiel’s question and begins flipping through the book he took from Cas.

“Ugh this is terrible, what is this garbage?”, Dean asks, waving the book and Castiel rolls his eyes.

“It’s the third book in the ‘Demon Road’ trilogy. I admit it’s not as good as the ‘Skulduggery Pleasant’ series, but I would hardly call it garbage.”, Castiel snaps, snatching his book back.

Dean sighs. “You’ve got to get out more, sunshine.”

“Don’t call me that!”, Castiel says, trying to once again concentrate on his book.

Dean sighs again, more dramatically this time. “Fine, Cas. But do you think you could put that book down when I’m talking to you? Why do you always have to be reading anyway?”

Castiel ignores the little somersault his stomach does when Dean calls him “Cas” and puts his book down with an eye-roll and a sigh even more theatrical than Dean’s.

“First of all, I didn’t ask you to come and talk to me and secondly, if you must know, I read because I’ve found that fantasy is almost certainly better than reality.”, Castiel says and Dean frowns at him.

“I’m sorry, but that’s simply not true, Cas. Reality is way better than fantasy.”, he says vehemently.

Castiel glares at him. “Really? Well maybe that’s true for you, Mr. Varsity-football-player-and-Cheerleader-on-each-arm Winchester, but for me reality is pretty shitty most of the time, so excuse me for indulging in fantasies once in a while!”

Dean looks stunned and Castiel almost thinks he’ll get up and leave, but instead Dean starts arguing with him again.

“Nope. I refuse to accept that. Think of simple things like food. Fantasising about pie, is never better than actually getting to eat it. Or even driving, if you just fantasise about it, you don’t get to experience driving down the highway doing 50 miles an hour, with the wind in your hair and your favourite song blasting from the stereo, or walking along the beach hand-in-hand with someone you love”, Dean says and as he’s speaking, Castiel can imagine himself doing those things with Dean; splitting a slice of pie with him in a diner, driving across the country in his black muscle car that Castiel has admired from afar, holding his hand as the waves rush towards them.

But that’s what his fantasies are for, to let him imagine these things that could never happen in real life, because Dean Winchester would never want to do any of those things with him.

So Castiel, just shakes his head at Dean and attempts to go back to his book again. But Dean is having none of that.

He rolls his eyes at Castiel. “Fine, I’ll have to bring out the big guns.” Dean gets up and comes to sit on the bench beside Castiel, who nearly drops his book in surprise.

Dean inches closer and closer to Castiel until their legs are pressed together and Castiel can feel his face flush with heat. Dean slowly reaches out and takes Castiel’s hand and Castiel thinks he might faint. And Dean is still getting closer, as Castiel’s heartrate speeds up to a dangerous level of palpitations per minute. Dean’s face is inches away from Castiel’s and he begins to think Dean might kiss him and that he might let him, when the other boy grins, before pulling away and dropping Castiel’s hand.

“See, Cas. I bet that was way better than a fantasy?”, Dean asks with a grin and Castiel feels his heart crack. Of course that was just Dean trying to prove his point.

Dean gets up and Castiel turns away, blinking tears from his eyes.

But Dean was wrong, reality wasn’t better. “In my fantasy you would have kissed me.”, Castiel mutters to himself and nearly jumps out of his skin, when he hears Dean say: “What?”, behind him.

He spins in his seat to see Dean staring at him.

“I thought you were gone.”, he says stupidly and Dean grins.

“Nope, Cas, still here.”, Dean says and sits back down next to him.

Cas blinks rapidly, trying to figure out what to say. He settles on: “I’m sorry.”

Dean laughs. “Don’t be. Hell, I would have actually kissed you just now, if I’d thought you wanted me to.”

Castiel tilts his head in confusion and begins to say something along the lines of “you’ve got to be kidding me” when Dean leans forward and pulls him into a searing kiss. Castiel’s mind goes blank.

When they break apart, he just stares at Dean for a couple of seconds, who grins and says: “I’m really hoping that was better than your fantasy.”

Castiel nods, still stunned, and is pulled into another kiss by Dean, who wraps his arms tight around him and he doesn’t think anyone has ever made him feel this way.

They separate a second time, and Castiel smiles at Dean, who still has his arms wrapped tightly around him.

“Much better than a fantasy.”, he tells Dean who gives him a peck on the lips.

“Good, then would you do me the honour of going on a completely real, definitely not imaginary date with me?”, Dean asks him and Castiel thinks his face might split in half with how much he’s smiling.

“Yes, Dean, I would love to.”, he says and Dean smiles at him again.

He gets up, taking Castiel’s hand, pulling him to his feet. “Good, then I think we should better get to class. The bell rang 3 minutes ago and you know just being there in your imagination doesn’t count.”, he says and Castiel rolls his eyes, grabbing his book and letting Dean lead him into the school building.

“This better not be a dream.”, Castiel says under his breath and he hears Dean laugh.

“You really need to get better at whispering, Cas. And it’s not a dream, definitely not, it’s so much better, remember?”, Dean says and pulls Cas into another kiss, that even he admits, he couldn’t have imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Kay, hope you didn't think this was too terrible. Leave me a Kudos or a Comment if you liked it, or even if you hated it, or say hi on tumblr (@hefellfordean)  
> BTW if anyone's interested, the book Cas is reading is "American Monsters" by Derek Landy, part of the Demon Road trilogy, but all of his books are amazing, especially the "Skulduggery Pleasant" series!


End file.
